This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles such as snowmobiles utilize two stroke engines which are run at high RPM. These two stroke engines produce a significant amount of heat which builds up in the head, cylinder and exhaust ports of the engine structure that needs to be removed from the engine. Traditionally, these two cycle engines use cooling fluid that utilizes a bypass check valve incorporated into the engine crank case to direct the cooling fluid to different heat exchange structures as is needed depending on the temperature of the cooling fluid.
These two stroke engines also produce a significant amount vibration in addition to the extreme temperatures which significantly reduce the life of components such as the engine's fuel system including injectors, the pistons, intake manifolds, and exhaust systems, a cooling system bypass check valve. It is an intention of the present teachings to improve heat management within an engine to improve the life expectancy of engine components.